In his history class, Kevin took 4 tests. His scores were 95, 96, 79, and 86. What was his average score on the tests?
Answer: The average is the sum of his scores divided by the number of scores. There are 4 scores and their sum is $95 + 96 + 79 + 86 = 356$ His average score is $356 \div 4 = 89$.